


Not Hole

by yasminakohl



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ear Piercings, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercing, Tarsus IV mentioned, might add the sex if people want, nose piercing, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: The first time Spock noticed the odd marks on the Captain’s ear it was at the least opportune moment. He noticed several healed marks along the top of the Captain’s left ear and two on the lobe, as he was lying on top of Kirk after having tackled him to the ground when the supposedly peaceful Nxetians turned out to be anything but peaceful.an ear worm of a story that would not go away...





	Not Hole

**Author's Note:**

> So once upon a time I had an industrial piercing, I took it out to clean the bar and get interrupted by the kid, forget about it and two days later the hole was closed. Fast forward several years and I get my nose pierced. Six months later and I have to have surgery and have to take it out. On Saturday after the surgery when I felt well enough to coral someone to help me put it back in (because I'm down an arm) and the hole has closed.  
> Now I miss the nose ring and will go soon and get it redone but not the damn industrial...that fucker was uncomfortable to sleep on.  
> So this is me dealing with the fact that I have to wait to get it done...  
> also it mostly came in one flash and i hope like hell I didn't miss anything.
> 
> Also...my second Star Trek...just not finished with the other one, so I'm not posting it yet.
> 
> SOMEONE LOVES ME!!!  
> Newaunty agreed to be my Beta. She rocks. So the typos and plain ol’ fuck ups are gone.

The first time Spock noticed the odd marks on the Captain’s ear it was at the least opportune moment. He noticed several healed marks along the top of the Captain’s left ear and two on the lobe, as he was lying on top of Kirk after having tackled him to the ground when the supposedly peaceful Nxetians turned out to be anything but peaceful.

After a daring rescue, which included Messrs Chekov and Scott doing things with transporters that should never be done with transporters, Spock did not have the time to ask the Captain about his observations. Then when he did have time, it seemed unimportant.

A few weeks later and after another attempt to kill the Captain, Spock noticed two more marks on the Captain’s right ear lobe and a curious scar near his eyebrow.

Spock chose again to keep the observations to himself. There had to be a reason the Captain had never sought to have these marks healed with a dermal regenerator, so Spock was hesitant to bring them up. He understood that the Captain had had, in the Captain’s own words, ‘a shitty past’.

Yet another assassination attempt and Spock learned something else about his Captain. He had a tattoo on his left hip. It was a set of letters, that while stylized, Spock was sure read GSK. Spock calculated the chances of the letters standing for anything other than Kirk’s father at less then point four percent, then chose not to bring it up.

******************

Two years later and several more attempts on the Captain, and Spock had learned enough information to fill an ancient set of hardbound encyclopedias on Captain James T. Kirk. 

Spock had learned he hated broccoli due to the simple fact that he’d been forced to eat nothing but broccoli for a week once, when his step father had found out he was not fond of the flavor. He learned Kirk loved being able to curl up with a good book and classical music from the twentieth century. He preferred water showers over sonic. And he had a habit of petting Spock’s hair when Spock agreed to provide fellatio after they became a couple. 

Spock, new to homosexual relationships, took a great deal of time on the first occasion he and Jim enjoyed coitus together. And because of his diligent inspection, he counted fourteen marks on Jim’s body that were small and nearly imperceptible, he was certain most people could not see them. Three of them were, however, in locations Spock hoped no one ever saw again.

******************

The couple had been together for three months before Spock let his curiosity override his need to respect Jim’s privacy. “Jim?”

Jim mumbled into Spock’s shoulder, “Mhmm,” where his head was currently pillowed.

“May I ask a question? You are, of course, allowed to not answer.”

Jim went stiff, “Um, always leaves me a little leery when someone adds a ‘you don’t have to answer’ disclaimer when they ask if they can ask a question.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at the rather long rambled non-answer, but did not comment. “I have noticed there are fourteen marks in curious locations. Most reside on your left ear.”

Jim chuckled running a hand over his face, “Oh, jeez Spock, give me a heart attack, why don’t you. Thought you were going to ask something hard.”

“I have not asked previously out of respect, you did not have them healed for a specific reason.”

Jim shook his head, which was weird because he was still laying on Spock’s shoulder, “Naw, no specific reason, just never got around to it.” Jim rolled on to his back, “I use to have a lot of piercings. Had an eyebrow, an industrial, a couple helixes, a forward helix, four lobes, two daiths, you probably didn’t notice those, a nasallang, two nipple piercings and a frenum. Um,” Jim’s voice went to a whisper as he started counting, “fifteen, I had fifteen piercings.”

Spock barely kept the surprise and the concern out of his voice when he asked, “You willingly allowed yourself to be pierced fifteen times?”

“Sure,” Jim kinda shrugged, “technically sixteen, the industrial is along the top and it's two holes for one long bar. I still miss them occasionally. The nipple piercings were fun during sex. But, I don’t know, I guess it’s not very captain-y.” Jim ran a finger over his ear and continued, “I had a job before Pike found me, and they made me take them out, so then they all closed up, but I never had the scars removed or had them re-pierced after I quit.”

“Why?”

“Why didn’t I heal them or why didn’t I get them re-pierced?”

“Why did you obtain the piercings to begin with?”

Jim sighed and rolled onto his side, pulling Spock with him as he went so that Jim became the little spoon. He loved being Spock’s little spoon. It was a few minutes before Jim answered, “I got the first one, the one over my eyebrow, as a ‘Fuck you, I lived’ after Tarsus. Then it sort of snowballed. I had most of them within six months of hitting Earth. The last one was the frenum.”

Spock made an educated assumption, “A typical rebellion of a human teenager?”

“Yeah, more or less,” Jim shrugged, “I mean come on. I had a lot to rebel against.”

“True,” Spock asked the next question carefully, “The tattoo?”

Jim felt his face flush a little, he wasn’t really sure why, “Uh, that was a drunken eighteenth birthday present. Figured I should do something to mark that … event.”

Spock wrapped his arms a little tighter around Jim. “Did they hurt?”

“The tattoo, only when it was being done, but after it was fine. Piercings stings for a second or two, then there’s this kind of a warm burn for a few days. The frenum hurt like hell but the girls seemed to like it.” Jim blushed, “Uh, sorry should have left that part out.”

“I knew of your sexual history before we became a couple.” This wasn’t the first time Spock had told Jim this, he doubted it would be the last.

“Yeah, still, it's bad form, as they used to say, to talk about your past lovers.”

“I have no issues with it.”

Jim let the topic go before they managed to get in a fight, Spock’s tone was the one he used when he had accepted something but still loathed that it existed, “So any other lingering questions about the additional holes in my body?”

Spock let his curiosity continue, something he did not indulge in often outside of the labs, “If you could pick one, which would it be?”

“That’s kinda hard to pick.” Jim was sort of thrown by the question, he went for the answer that he would say if he didn’t have to worry about other people’s perceptions of him, “Guess the nipple piercings, they were the most enjoyable,” Jim answered with a shrug.

“There are no regulations against a captain having any body modifications,” Spock offered. There had been something in the way Jim had talked about the piercings, Spock was sure he more than ‘missed’ them.

Jim smiled with a little laugh, “Is that your way of saying you don’t care?”

“I would never seek to keep you from doing as you wished with your own body, excluding your attempts to get yourself killed in our stead.”

“Hey,” Jim snapped.

“Jim, you put yourself in harm’s way on a regular basis,” Spock just barely kept the sigh out of his voice, but only just. 

Jim flinched, he really did. He should probably try and curb that tendency before he really did get himself killed and he ended up leaving Spock alone. Then he answered the original question with, “The nipple piercings would show through my shirt, and yeah… no, the admiralty doesn’t need to see that, thanks.” Jim avoided shivering at the thought of the admirals seeing a hoop or a bar under his shirt. They already thought he fucked around like a cat in heat. He did not need to give them any more ammunition. 

Spock did not reply, he did trail his hands to one of the afore mentioned body parts, “Did they increase your pleasure?”

Jim shivered at the deeper tone Spock’s voice had dropped to, “Yeah.”

Spock could imagine the site Jim would offer, so he said, “You do not often speak to the admirals.”

“Are you trying to talk me into getting them redone?”  
“Perhaps.”

Jim shivered again, the word was spoken right over his ear, Spock’s breath tickling it. Those were pretty much the last words spoken until morning.

******************

Spock looked over his research and wondered if maybe he was pushing. Jim had stated valid reasons for not re-piercing himself. But something about the tone Jim had used told Spock that the reasons were more about fitting into the admiralty’s picture of a Starfleet captain than anything else. 

He ordered several things he would need and studied hours of holos and videos. He was 97.9% certain he could provide Jim with the sense of self he had been lacking for a considerable amount of time.

He was concerned enough for the other 2.1% he sought out Dr. McCoy, though he was unsure how to explain his issue. 

“Dr. McCoy?”

McCoy glanced up, “Yeah Spock?”

“May I have a moment of your time, privately?” 

McCoy looked up from the inventory he was doing, “Uh sure, lemme just finish this row. You can head into my office.”

“Thank you Doctor,” Spock turned on his heel and walked the corridor to McCoy’s office. He only had a few moments to wait before the man joined him, shutting the door.

“So what’s on that green mind of yours?”

Spock took a moment, “As you were the Captain’s roommate in the academy, you are probably aware he previously had several body modifications.”

“Yeah, the piercings,” McCoy drawled out. “They had all healed, is he having a problem with one of them now?”

“No, doctor, he is not having any issues. When I inquired about the many marks I had seen, he told me that at one time he had fifteen piercings. As we discussed it, a sort of melancholy fell over him. He stated that he did miss them but felt they were not ‘Captain-y’.”

Hearing the Vulcan say captain-y brought a small smile to McCoy’s lips, “All right, I can see that. He has to fight just a little harder than other captains because he’s so young and got his rank so fast,” McCoy sat back in his chair. He mentally shook his head, Cadet to Captain in one day was unheard of. He also had no idea where Spock was going with this.

Spock took a moment to remember exactly the tone Jim had used and the emotions that had bled through Spock’s shields, “I believe that those piercings provided Jim with a deep sense of self that he has been lacking. I would like to offer the chance to return this to him. I have done considerable research and I believe I can safely perform the needed services, however there is a small chance of unintended injury.”

“Are you asking me how to safely pierce your boyfriend?”

“In a manner of speaking, yes, I do not know if he will accept, however I feel deeply that the offer needs to be made.”

“Did he tell you all of them?”

Spock nodded, “I believe so, he was most candid about it.”

Bones sighed and ran a hand over his face, “I know he misses them, he used to fiddle with his ear,” he reached up and touched where he’d seen Jim fidget, “when he got stressed. It was one of his tells that told me I had to get him out of the room and out of his damn head. I’ve seen him do it a time or two since. Said he had a chain that looped down from the top of the industrial to one of the helixes. Think he use to play with it when he was trying to pick up someone he thought was hot. Also caught him staring at the mirror a few times like he wasn’t sure who was looking back at him.”

“A form of dissociation?” this concerned Spock greatly, he was also concerned that the doctor did not seem upset.

“Probably,” Bones sighed, yeah Jim missed the damn holes in his head. “Think he misses the other other one too?” Bones’ tone implying what he didn’t want to talk about.

“The frenum?”

Damn Spock and his frankness McCoy thought, “Yeah, that one, never been too keen on genital piercings, just too much that can go wrong.”

Spock conceded, “Understandable in your profession.”

Letting the topic drop, McCoy changed it, “If he wants them, I’ll set up a sterile room for you guys and I’ll hang around in case something goes wrong.”

“Thank you doctor. I believe I may simply lay out the instruments and show them to Jim.”

That surprised the doctor, he didn’t really take Spock as the passive aggressive type, “Not ask, not offer, just here ya go?”

“Precisely.”

“If he goes for the frenum, no sex for six weeks, use to be six months. Men are crazy,” the last bit was mumbled, but Spock’s superior hearing picked it up.

“I assume that you are referring to penetrative sex, where he-“

“Yes, Spock, I mean, no he can’t have sex with you, but you can have sex with him,” McCoy really tried to keep the exasperation out of his voice. He did not want to know about his Captain’s sex life, and he sure as hell didn’t want to know about his best friends sex life.

Spock nodded, eyebrow raised.

Bones snorted, “You should pierce that eyebrow, would be even more intimidating.”

“I will take that under consideration, doctor.”

“Yeah you do that. Now if that’s all, out,” he hoped that was all. 

“Doctor,” Spock rose and left the office, “I thank you for this.”

“What ever Jim needs, you know that.”

Spock nodded and left.

******************

That evening, after their shift was completed, Spock asked the Captain to follow him. Jim did not ask any questions, just said, “Sure” and followed Spock like a duckling. His face showed concern when he found himself in Medbay, in the furthest exam room. 

“Spock, whats going on?”

“I wanted to offer my services, Jim.” Spock turned and pulled the cloth from the small table he had brought in to set everything up.

With a chuckle, Jim asked, “Spock, what the hell is all this?”

“Jim, I would like to speak frankly, without you interrupting. When we spoke of this, I could sense that these piercings were more important to you than you wanted to admit. The tone you spoke with was full of regret and melancholy. You derived a deep sense of self from these modifications. You do not see yourself as whole at the moment. If these few pieces of metal give you that sense of wholeness, than I want you to have it.”

Jim reeled at the fact that he had been so transparent. But then it was Spock, and if you can’t be transparent with your boyfriend, then who can you be transparent with? He dropped into the chair near the door, “I don’t know what to say.”

Spock waited.

“I am pretty sure I don’t want to do all of them at once. That’s gonna hurt too damn much.”

Spock felt deeply reassured that he did understand his partner, that he had understood the humans emotions properly, “I am confident I will be able to perform any one you choose.”

Jim looked at Spock, the man knew him too damn well. His heart rate kicked up a couple notches. Spock was right, he had felt whole in a way he never had before he had all that silver. He knew it was stupid, it was just trinkets of a by-gone time, but none-the-less he had felt it. He shivered with anticipation. “Maybe just a couple,” he finally said, his voice soft and shy.

Spock stepped to his lover and ran a hand over his cheek, “Anything.”

Jim looked up into those deep brown eyes, he loved how they changed from a deep primordial brown to a nearly golden amber depending on Spock’s mood. Right now, they were more of a mahogany, soft and warm, understanding. He pressed into the hand and took a deep breath, “Maybe just the daith and the top of what use to be the industrial. The industrial was kind of a bitch to sleep with.”

“The doctor said you wore a chain, will you return to that?”

Jim shrugged, he knew Spock had to have talked to Bones about this, they were in Medbay after all, and no one entered here without McCoy’s okay. “Probably,” Jim knew his voice was not as strong as he wanted it to be, but he just couldn’t force himself to be stronger right now.

Spock tipped Jim’s head up, he leaned in and kissed Jim softly, “I want you to be happy with who you are.”

“Thank you.”

Spock nodded, he spoke again, softly, “Due to your allergies, I procured the most hypoallergenic jewelry I could. They are all very small gauges, but if you decide to enlarge them I can procure larger sizes.”

“No, I’m fine with the standard size. I never wanted to get into gauging, just wanted the piercings.”

Spock verified, “Would you like to keep them on the left side?”

“Yeah, just use the marks that are already there I guess.”

“It may be more painful this time as there is scar tissue built up now,” Spock explained.

Jim shrugged a little half shrug, “I know, I had to get one of the helixes redone. I took it out to clean it and sort of got side tracked and two days later it was mostly healed over.”

Spock pulled Jim up from the chair and the two took the few steps to the raised bio-bed. Spock kept Jim’s hand when he sat down. Turning he picked up the tray and set it in Jim’s lap, “Would you like to pick the pieces?”

Jim shrugged, but reached out for the little set of forceps Spock had sitting there. He knew better than to touch the sterile pieces. He picked up two small hoops and set them aside. Then thought about it a little more and picked up one of the starter bars for a nasallang. “Did your source have the nose rings that had a short post with a little curled end?”

“The one that had the appearance of a Standard question mark?”

“Yeah, that one,” Jim nodded.

“Yes, the research said it should not be used initially.”

Jim nodded, he remembered having to switch it out after a while, “No, you have to wait a month or so. But I like that style better.”

“Then I will acquire one.”

Jim protested, “I can order it.”

“No,” Spock’s voice was firm, but still soft, “I wish to give this to you.”

Jim couldn’t say anything, for some reason he seemed to be getting a lump in his throat, so he nodded once and raised a shoulder. He wasn’t even sure what he was trying to get across.

“Lay back and think of Uncle Sam.”

Jim did the opposite, he sat up and laughed, “WHAT?”

“I heard it in a movie, only the line was ‘Lay back and think of England’ but I adapted it for your parents’ country of origin.”

“Have I told you yet that I love you?” Jim asked and then froze. He hadn’t actually said that yet.

“You have not, but I understood it without the words.”

Jim reached out and grabbed Spock’s wrist, “I do, even if I have shitty timing for saying it for the first time.”

“Any time is acceptable, Jim.” Spock leaned down and pressed his forehead to Jim’s, “I return the feelings, as much as I am able to. I will no doubt make mistakes as I am unfamiliar with showing these emotions to anyone who is not my mother. But I will try.” He remembered not truly being able to show Nyota what he felt for her.

“Hey, I’m a giant mess Spock, I have never shown love to anyone, so you’re ahead of me.”

The two were quiet for a moment before Jim shifted his head, “Let’s get this started before I change my mind.”

Spock did not speak, he knew Jim would not change his mind, it was only his nerves that made him say that. He pushed Jim back against the chair section of the bed and picked up a numbing antiseptic. “Which would you like to start with?”

“The top of the industrial, I think, then the daith.”

“Then the nose?” Spock again verified.

“Yeah, uh maybe that one you should just pierce, I’ll put the stud in. It’s kinda tricky and I know you’re not fond of well, touching.”

“Jim, I am fond of touching you, but I can understand that one may be difficult for someone else to insert.”

Jim nodded and closed his eyes. He remembered how big the needle for the industrial had been, he really didn’t need to see it again. He felt Spock put something cold on his ear and shivered, when the hands returned he took a deep breath and held it. Then took a deeper breath and tried to crush the edge of the bio-bed. “MOTHER FUCK!” He breathed out when Spock’s hands left his ear. “Ow, fuck, son of a fucking bitch, god damned fuckity fuck.”

Spock raised both eyebrows at the torrent of cursing, he had heard Jim mutter the occasional expletive but never so many at one time, or the fuckity. Spock was certain that was not a word, expletive or otherwise.

Jim heaved a heavy sigh, “OW.”

“Do you wish to continue?”

“Yeah, yeah, just forgot that one hurt so fucking much.”

“Are you sure?”

Jim looked at Spock, a smile spread over his lips, “Yes, I’m sure. Its fine, the numbing agent just didn’t really have time to set in.”

“Ah, so I should have waited longer. I am sorry.”

“No, it was going to suck even with the numbing stuff, it’s a big god damn needle.”

“It is, I will numb the daith area and wait,” Spock had an idea on how to distract Jim from the pain of the first piercing and to wait for the numbing for the second to begin. He picked up the numbing agent again and applied it to the small area in the center of Jim’s ear. He exchanged that for one of the hoops and carefully threaded it through the hole he had just placed in Jim’s ear. He heard Jim hiss as he moved the ring through. Once it was in place he quickly closed it. He looked at the spot and saw it was a little red but it had not bled. Spock gently pushed on Jim’s chin until Jim turned his head a little further. “Most alluring,” he said, before turning Jim’s head back and kissing him. A few moments passed and Spock broke the kiss. 

“That’s really not fair,” Jim whined.

“Why?”

Instead of saying anything Jim reached out and grabbed Spock’s wrist again and pulled it to his groin. 

“Ah.”

“I sort of forgot this part,”Jim explained.

The explanation was not enough for Spock to understand though, so he asked, “Forgot what part?”

“The part where getting a piercing makes me horny as hell.”

Bones walked in and stopped short, and with a sigh said, “I chose the wrong time to walk in here.”

Jim started to reach up to touch the mild burning but jerked his hand back down before he sighed, “Not going to defile your Medbay, Bones.”

“Yeah, ya better not, I haven’t even gotten frisky in here,” Bones snapped.

Jim glared at Bones, “Hey, Spock doesn’t do PDA, why the hell do you think he would find it acceptable to have sex in a public place?”

“Gentlemen, can we please not discuss my proclivities, or lack of, whichever the case may be,” Spock tried to calm the situation.

“Whatever you two, how’d it go?” Bones pointed at Jim’s ear.

Jim shrugged, “Its fine, we sorta went a little fast and didn’t let the numbing agent kick in.”

Bones snorted, “Always in a hurry.”

Jim shrugged again, “Maybe.”

Spock chimed in with a rare joke, “He was born eleven weeks early.”

Jim cracked a smile a mile wide, “Spock, I can’t believe you just said that.”

“I merely stated a fact,” Spock said with a blank face, he even managed to tamp down the twinkle in his eyes. Jim still saw it.

Bones kept back his own laugh.

“I think its been long enough we can do the next one,” Jim suggested, before he thought too much about how everyone might react to his little rebellious streak resurfacing. Then he did think about it for a moment and realized it had never left him, he’d just lost the outward warning signs.

Spock saw the lost in thought look on Jim’s face and became concerned. “Jim?”

“Huh, uh sorry, uh was just thinking, maybe people won’t be so surprised when I do something crazy next time.”

Spock had no qualms with admitting that he thoroughly enjoyed the smile currently filling Jim’s face, from chin to eyes. Of course no one asked him, so he did not feel the need to inform anyone.

He picked up the next needle and leaned over Jim, dropping a kiss on his forehead before taking a deep breath and pressing the needle through the tragus. Jim had also taken a deep breath and was currently hissing it out through his clenched teeth.

“No extraneous cursing this time,” Spock noted.

“Bite me, bitch,” Jim shivered when a wave of arousal washed over him again. “Okay nope, nope, gonna have to do the nose later. No way can I stand a third piercing right now and not look like a thirteen year old boy looking at his first nudie vid.” 

Bones couldn’t hold back the laughter this time, “Come on, Jim, that’s different from any other weekend in our dorm how? I walked in on your bare ass more times than I can count, or even remember.”

Jim’s face suddenly matched the newly pierced sections of ear. “Okay that ‘Bite me, Bitch’ was intended for you, I just said it a minute too soon.”

“Damn it Jim, I’m a doctor, not a voyeur.”

Jim laughed at the come back, he’d missed this, the last few months. He’d spent almost all his time with Spock, maybe it was time to trim the umbilical cord, and see if they could stay together without being joined at the hip. Jim shook his head at the lame medical metaphors he was currently coming up with. He could do better, just not right now. His ear throbbed and so did his groin.

“We can return to this any day you wish, Jim,” Spock interrupted Jim’s internal musings.

“Thanks Spock, give me a few days for the burn to wear off.”

Spock nodded once and carefully packed away the rest of the supplies, returning them to the sterile container they had arrived in. “Doctor, is there a sterile location we can store this in until Jim has decided he has had enough?”

“Yeah, just set it on my desk, I’ll put in my storage locker.”

Spock nodded again and left for the medical officers office.

“Jim, you remember how to take care of new ones? You have any of the supplies?” 

Jim shook his head carefully, remembering how much that hurt from the last time, “Yes I remember, no I don’t have anything, but I just need salt water, so I’ll have some replicated. The only time I ever had a problem was when the piercer grabbed the wrong metal stud and I didn’t react well to it.” Jim shrugged away the look on Bones’s face, “I swelled up a little, but a day after I took the stud out I was fine, bought a new stud put it back in, no problems.”

Bones cringed, Jim never played it safe when it came to his own body. But then, no one else ever had played it safe with Jim either. Not really, not in any sort of way that counted.

“I’m a big boy, Bones, gonna take a lot more than a bit of metal to take me out.”

“Let’s not talk about that, ‘kay, that’s one thing I don’t ever need to see. You in a body bag.”

“Not gonna happen,” Jim smiled and pulled his friend in for a hug, “I’m just that hard to kill.”

Bones bit his tongue and just hugged Jim back. “Keep it that way. Now get off me before your boyfriend bends me backwards over a command console and doesn’t stop.” 

Spock was in the corridor and had heard the entire exchange, he needed to encourage Jim to spend more time with Dr. McCoy. Their friendship had been ignored for too long while he and Jim had built their new relationship. “Perhaps you two should find a room?” 

“Two jokes in one night? Are you sure you were sober enough to be sticking needles in me?”

“Of course, Jim,” the sparkle shimmered in Spock’s eyes and they lightened to a warm cocoa brown. 

“Just checking, so instead of him and I finding a room how about you and I find my room and you can kiss my ear and make it better. Or better yet, kiss something el-” Jim didn’t get to finish that sentence because Spock uncharacteristically put his hand over Jim’s mouth. Jim was not a two year old, so he didn’t lick it. He wanted to, but he was pretty sure this was about as much as Spock could handle right now. Jim was at his bitter edge of smartassedness. 

“Oh you two definitely need to get a room, I’m pretty sure that's like third base for a Vulcan,” Bones threw out as he made it around the corner of the corridor. He planned to go hide in his office, with the door shut, and the privacy lock engaged until those two left his Medbay.

Spock stepped back, scrambling for control, “Despite your arousal, perhaps engaging in sexual activities is not a wise course. The change in blood pressure could cause the pain of your piercings to increase.”

“Totally don’t care,” Jim stalked the two steps separating him from his lover, “really, really don’t care. So we can either go back to my quarters and you can fuck me, you can give in and fuck me here, despite what we told Bones, or I can go back to my quarters, alone, and take care of a rather uncomfortable situation, alone.”

Spock swallowed, even though his throat was suddenly dry - the emphasis Jim had used on the word alone was going to give him a stroke. Though he was not sure Vulcans could suffer from that affliction, “I shall accompany you to your quarters.”

“Good man,” Jim kissed Spock deeply before rolling off his chest into the corridor Bones had just breezed through.

Spock took a few seconds to gather up his tattered control, no one could strip him of it the way Jim could. 

“Spock?” Jim called out in a sing-song tone making Spock jolt and shiver. Someday, soon, Spock was going to even the score, as the humans say. 

******************

Jim carefully cleaned the new holes in his ear. He wasn’t sure what he could do for Spock for pressing an issue he had been trying to ignore for years. He thought he’d done a decent job of being a responsible adult. He figured if he looked the part, then maybe he’d actually be one. He was responsible for a thousand plus crew after all. However, he still had yet to feel like an adult. Maybe someday he would. But it wasn’t going to be today. He looked in the mirror and felt more like himself. The him he needed to be. Okay, not all the way, but he was getting there.

He turned his head and admired Spock’s handiwork. The redness was gone and there had never been any swelling, which if he remembered right, was a first. The silver hoops dangled nicely. He kept going back and forth about changing out the top one for a stud. He decided he would leave it until he felt the itch that told him he had to do something. He figured when he got that itch under his skin he’d see about getting a short chain as well. 

He turned his head the other way and looked at his nose, he would have a silver stud there tonight. He was healed enough to handle a little more burn. Sighing he stepped away from the mirror and into his living area. Spock was pulling his Blues on. Jim always shook his head when he saw it. Anyone else would have to fix their hair, at least pat it back down from static electricity. But not his Vulcan, no, Spock was so Vulcan his hair refused to be disturbed by something as trivial as a shirt going over it. Jim shook his head, keeping back the chuckle at his own random thought. He reached for his own Golds and slipped them on, making sure that his left ear was not in danger of being snagged by any seams.

When his head was clear, it was to see his Vulcan staring at him. “What, do I have toothpaste on my face or something?” Spock shook his head and stepped into his space, his hand gently coming up to Jim’s face. A little pressure had Jim turning his head so his left side was exposed for inspection. Or at least that was sort of how Jim felt.

Spock had learned long ago that Jim was a tactile person. He’d understood that the second month into their mission. It had taken him that long to verify it was not just Spock that Kirk liked to touch. Just a pat on the shoulder, a few hugs with McCoy of all people, and to Mr. Chekov’s chagrin, his hair tousled. Knowing this, Spock did something he remembered his mother doing during his early childhood. He carefully kissed the two new piercings. He mentally smirked when Jim shivered at the non-sexual contact. “I had avoided doing that sooner as I feared any bacteria from my saliva may in fact not make them better.”

Jim outright laughed, “I love your mom. I am so sorry I never got to meet her. Because seriously, you just kissed me to make them better.”

Spock tipped his head and allowed Jim the moment of frivolity at his expense. “I am certain she would have loved you as well, I believe she would have called you a trouble maker.”

“Of that I have no doubt,” Jim reached his hand out and held Spock’s for a moment. “Come on, lets go get some chow before our shift starts.”

“Certainly Captain.” 

******************

Uhura watched her ex-boyfriend and her Captain walk onto the bridge, their steps in sync as they had been since the second week after they had shipped out. 

Sometimes she wondered if she had lost Spock the day of the academic hearing. Spock liked challenges and Jim Kirk was nothing but a challenge. Other days she knew that it had nothing to do with Kirk being a challenge, she knew it was about a compatibility that she and Spock had just never found. It wasn’t that either of them hadn’t tried. It’s just something that you either have or you don’t, and they didn’t. 

Now she could see the loss of some of the tension that Kirk had carried since the first day she’d met him, back at the bar. She’d heard rumors over the years, of all the crappy things Kirk had lived through, and some of them were downright horrific. If he’d lived through even one of the rumors, the man deserved to be worshiped as a god for still being as sane as he was. 

What she’d noticed the last two days was even more proof that the pair were good for each other. No one had said a word when the Captain walked onto the bridge with two new silver hoops in his left ear, still red they were so fresh. She’d seen the change in the way Kirk walked, even the way he sat in his chair was different. Whatever those hoops meant to Kirk, they were only for the good.

An hour later Spock was called down to the labs by a nearly hysterical tech, nothing was damaged he swore. So when Uhura had a second, she slipped over to the Captain’s chair and asked, “So does the good doctor know you added two more holes to your head?”

Kirk smiled and kept the laugh to one snort, “He does in fact know. We used his Medbay. Gonna use it again tonight and add one more. Maybe three,” Kirk shrugged, “haven’t decided how much I want to test the powers that be.”

Uhura flipped her pony tail over her shoulder and asked, “Oh, and would those be the cosmic powers that be or the powers that be with more stripes than you?”

“The striped ones, not sure I want them seeing nipple piercings.” Jim was still fighting himself on those. He would most likely fight with himself until Spock pushed the needle through his skin. 

Chekov’s chair was close enough to overhear the conversation that wasn’t really being held in private and choked when a breath went wrong at the Captain’s declaration.

“Problems Ensign?”

Chekov felt his face flare hot and bright red, “Niet sir.”

“Apparently there is, since you forgot we speak Standard around here,” Kirk laughed, “Yes, Ensign I said nipples.” This time it was Sulu who choked.

Uhura decided to stir the pot a bit, “Jeez boys, can’t even handle the word nipples thrown out?”

Sulu swallowed before turning around and looking at Uhura. “Isn’t this one of those things they make us take copious amounts of courses on so that the Fleet doesn’t get sued?”

Kirk smirked and answered with, “Well since it’s my nipples we’re talking about and I’m not going to sue anyone over it, I think we’re in the clear.”

“Why are we talking about your nipples anyway?” Sulu asked, having tuned out for that part of the discussion behind him.

“I might pierce them tonight, that’s why.”

Sulu’s eyebrows raised, “Why?” He asked his voice a little higher than it normally would be.

Kirk shrugged, “Because they used to be and I miss them.”

Chekov, the brave little man he was, asked the question they had all been mulling over for two days, “Is zat why you have two earrings now?”

Kirk nodded, then decided to give a little of his history to his bridge crew. Their lives, on metaphorical paper, were open books to him because of his position, his life however, not so much. “I had sixteen piercings at one time, I’m just getting a few redone. I had three below the collar, I’ll let you decide where you think the other one was,” Kirk smirked. Then he added, “It was a way to rebel against a pretty shitty time in my life, the shrinks said it was a way to take back some control.”

The bridge went silent, their Captain had been through something that bad? Other than Nero…

Damn it, at least one of the rumors had to be true, Uhura couldn’t help it, she leaned over the back of the chair and hugged Kirk around his shoulders. 

“Guys it's fine, I’m here, I survived.” Kirk didn’t add the ‘they didn’t’ to the declaration.

“Will you tell us?” she whispered in his ear before moving away, she figured that way gave him an out if he wouldn’t or couldn’t. 

Kirk went very still, he had only barely mentioned it to Spock, and with zero details. He’d just wanted Spock to know what to do when he had a nightmare. So now it was his turn to swallow but he nodded. “I was thirteen when my step-father had had enough of my shit and sent me to live with his half-sister; on Tarsus IV.”

The collective gasps of nearly every bridge crew member were nearly deafening.

Chekov was the only one who didn’t gasp and his face was scrunched up in confusion, Kirk could see him mouthing the word to himself, trying to pull up the reason why everyone had reacted as they had. Around the fourth time, his eyes went saucer wide and he was suddenly out of his chair and his arms were wrapped around his Captain’s chest.

“Oh hey, hey, it's fine. I lived, a lot of others didn’t,” Kirk wasn’t exactly sure what to do, he had his arms up and sort of in the air trying not to touch the kid. He looked to Sulu, who’s eyes were still wide but not nearly as wide as the youngest crew member's had been when he pieced together the history. Kirk was pretty sure Pavel was still in diapers when that went down.

Spock chose that minute to reappear on the bridge, “Captain, I think I may have missed something.”

Chekov squeaked and jumped away from Kirk and his eyes went back to saucer sized.

“I told them about… uh… um… about Tarsus. That I was there.”

Spock nodded. He’d secretly hoped Jim would share some of his history with his crew so that they could help protect him from his own inner demons should the need arise. 

Sulu finally found his voice again, “You were one of the Tarsus Nine?” referring to the group of children who survived the genocidal governor after an epic blight destroyed every living plant on the colony. 

Kirk flinched, he hated that moniker, the media had run with it for weeks. “Yeah, but I hate that name. We started out with twenty.”

Spock walked to his boyfriend and in a rare show of emotion picked up Jim’s hand. He did keep his shields up to allow Jim the privacy he needed. “I grieve with thee, Ashalik.”

Jim smirked, but it was the smirk that said he wasn’t going to show how much he was damaged, then shrugged, “It was a long time ago.” Spock nodded and let go. “So, um, anything we should talk about that isn’t related to the additional holes in my head, or a planet full of death?” Jim’s voice was too bright, too cheerful not to be faked after the last topic of conversation, but everyone on the bridge let him slide, understanding why.

“Scotty’s new specs on what he wants to do with the core?” Sulu offered. He’d seen Scotty tinkering with them at lunch yesterday. He hoped it was a topic that would hold everyone's attention long enough for the sorrow to bleed off the bridge.

It worked, because Scotty’s idea led to Uhura’s idea to boost the antenna array to increase the distance for receiving incoming long range communications, which led to Chekov’s ideas for enhancing the range of the transporters, which came back to the core specs to add additional power to the grid to cover all of the additional power needed to accomplish all of the above, and by then it was shifts end.

******************

Jim leaned back against the bio bed, his head turned to the left, the agent already applied and setting in. His nose felt weird, he kept twitching it like a rabbit. 

Spock felt the illogical need to reach out and touch it. An old Terran show up from the depths of his memory, a small blonde female child touching her nose to make magic happen. Something in his face must have given him away because Jim asked, “What’s so funny?”

Spock kissed Jim’s temple, “A memory from my mother.”

“A good one I hope,” Jim asked.

“Indeed, there was a television show from the early days of the format that she enjoyed. There was a small girl learning to use magic, but to do so she had to move her nose.” Spock reached up and moved the tip of his nose side to side as Samantha’s daughter had done nearly three centuries ago.

“Your mom liked Bewitched? I loved that show. Tabitha! The little girl’s name was Tabitha.”

“I am aware. I was informed at one point that if I had been female my name would have been T’Bitha. My mother was very fond of the character.”

Jim smiled, it wasn’t often Spock would talk about Lady Amanda. He was so glad this small story didn’t come with the cloud of grief that sometimes came after Spock mentioned something about the much loved woman. “Oh I don’t know, I don’t think you would have made a very good T’Bitha, you’re not blond.”

“I am not.” Spock picked up the needle, “Are you ready?”

Jim shook his head, “Yeah, maybe um, yeah, do the chest first? If I remember how bad the nose hurt last time, I think it might be wise to do it last.” Over the last few weeks since Spock had asked about the scars Jim had gone back and forth about this. But he really had enjoyed them. Command could just suck it, he was in a relationship, the first ever, if he wanted to fuck like a cat in heat then he only had to worry about Spock.

“Of course,” Spock picked up one of the other needles, not knowing the full extent of his lover’s thoughts, and carefully adjusted the muscle mass until he was certain the previous two scars lines up and pressed the needle to Jim’s skin, once he felt Jim gather his breath he pushed the needle through the skin, it came out the other side exactly as he’d intended it to. He carefully pushed the long barbell post through as well and released the flesh. Jim heaved out the breath he’d been holding, then flinched.

“Are you still acceptable?”

“Yeah, yeah, give me a sec, little lightheaded.” Jim put his head back against the headrest and reached for Spock arm to ground him as the room tried to spin.

“Would you like a drink of juice?”

Jim twitched his head a little saying no, he swallowed down the wash of saliva that had flooded his mouth and finally opened his eyes to a set of eyes so dark brown they nearly looked black. “I’m okay now,” Jim smiled. 

Spock swallowed past his own discomfort, this had been his idea, and he would not show his dread at causing his boyfriend pain. He set the needle aside on another tray and picked up the other long needle and repeated the same steps as before. This time there was a gasp and hands clenching the sides of the table as Jim fought to not move. Once the barbell was through Jim sagged against the bed. His chest heaved a bit before settling into a lighter pattern. 

“You know I think if I get anymore, I’m going to say fuck sterility and make you do this in our quarters. This having to wait to jump you, sucks so fucking much.”

Spock raised an eyebrow while shaking his head, “No, I will not sacrifice your safety.”

Jim moaned, “Then hurry up and do the last one because I am not going to last very long.”

Spock did not rush, but he did not linger either. As they had discussed before, Spock pierced Jim’s nose, but handed the stud to Jim. While he held the small mirror for his love, the man pushed the stud through himself and added the little ball himself. Then he used the small set of pliers to tighten it.

Spock picked up another set of tools and added the closing balls to the two nipple piercings. As soon as he was done, Jim was hopping off the table grabbing his wrist and trying to drag him down the hall.

“Jim, I need to clear everything away,”

This time Jim whimpered, he needed Spock now, not in fifteen minutes. 

“Go, I will be there in just a few minutes. I promise.” Spock lifted the arm Jim held, pulling Jim’s hand from his wrist. He squeezed it once before letting it fall to Jim’s side. “I promise.”

Jim groaned but nodded turning away.

“Jim.”

Jim stopped and turned back, confused, Go, Stay, Go, Stay, What the Heck did Spock want now.

“Your shirt Jim, I must accept that the crew sees you without your shirt often enough after a landing party, I would prefer they not see it any other time.” 

Jim cringed, yeah Spock had a point. He trudged back down the hall to the room and grabbed his shirts, he pulled the black undershirt on carefully avoiding anything painful before spinning around and leaving. He really was on his last ounce of willpower.

Fortunately for Jim, Spock only needed three minutes twelve seconds to deal with the various items he had used. Because in those three minutes twelve seconds Jim had stripped to nothing and was waiting on the bed, naked and panting.

******************

True to the cosmic powers that be’s ability to be assholes, Jim had to deal with the admiralty twelve hours after he all but pounced on Spock.

His nose was still red and a bit swollen and his chest was on fire. Because of course, he’d forgotten for a split second and his shirt managed to get caught between some PADDs when he sat down for the vidcall and he’d pulled it tight over his pecs. And of course, the call had been on his screen, so of course they’d all heard him yelp and hiss.

He looked up to four eyebrows of doom. He hated that particular look. On anyone, not just his boyfriend or his bosses. 

Archer was the first to speak up, “So, Captain, there’s going to be an updated medical file sent through soon I’m sure.”

“Yes, sir, I’m sure Dr. McCoy has it written now and was just waiting for our next contact with Command.” Jim had no clue, but that seemed to be something Bones would do.

“Uhuh, and how fresh is all that?” Pike asked, a hand waving top to bottom across Jim’s screen.

Jim flushed red, “Very, sirs. The ear was five days ago, the rest was last night. There are no regulations-”

Barnett interrupted him, “We know the regs, Kirk.”

“I’m sure you do sir, I was just…trying… um yeah. Sorry.” Jim was pretty sure his face was the same color as Cartwright’s shirt. “So uh, the Outpost on Tellus Cigma Seven needs us?” He asked, hoping the topic would change.

Barnet shook his head but answered the question. The meeting took twenty minutes and during the whole meeting there were various ‘e-notes’ passed back and forth between the four admirals. Pike ended up with the task of asking ‘WhatTheFuck’ since he wasn’t fast enough on the whole NOT IT messaging game. 

Kirk heaved a sigh of relief as the meeting finished but cringed when Pike stayed on.

“Kirk.”

“Yes, sir?”

“Oh, don’t sir me. What the hell, kid?”

Jim’s shoulder’s slumped. He knew it was going to be awful, he knew he would have to fess up to some things he didn’t want to after the first time he had to talk to Command. He’d just really hoped he’d be able to put it off for more than a few days, or really a few hours. “You know I use to have a bunch.” Jim tried lamely.

“Uhuh.” 

Great one word answers from Pike. “I missed them,” He tried.

“Uhuh.”

Now Jim was getting a little pissed. What the hell did it matter if he had a few pieces of metal, damn it there were cultures out there that had way more body modification rituals then a couple of holes. Why did he have to explain his?

“So why now?”

Oh great, he was up to three words. “Because I missed them,” he repeated. “Spock asked about the scars, I told him about them and it reminded me how much I missed them. I’m not redoing all of them, just these.” Jim waved to what were there.

“Why now?” Pike pushed.

“Sir, no offense, but it's none of your business, there is nothing precluding me from having them. I wanted them, so any personal reasons for wanting them are none of your business.”

Pike sighed, “Jim, I know why you got them in the first place, I even know exactly where they all were. I want to know if you feel you need them now for the same reasons you got them then.”

Jim’s face went even more red then it had been earlier. “No, I literally just missed them when Spock asked. He offered to redo them, I accepted.”

“You let your first officer pierce you, are you nuts?” Pike asked, “Christ, kid, there are regs against that.”

Jim didn’t snap at his mentor but it was kinda close, “No sir there are not.” Jim’s mind jumped to thoughts of relationships, instead of what Pike meant, “There are three people on this ship that I can have a relationship with and not give up my command. You, I assume, are thinking I have had them all redone. I haven’t. Even if I had, Spock and Bones are two of the people who can, by regs, see my junk and not get me bounced out of my command. And I would never ask Scotty or Bones to do that. Bones sees me naked enough as is.”

Pike caught what Jim said and the light bulb moment happened, “Were you going to inform us you were sleeping with your first officer?”

“If it became more than what it is. Come on, Sir, it's Spock.” Jim said as if it being Spock explained everything.

It sort of did, Pike decided. If the change in their relationship had met with the criteria to file a form CF-14 he would have. “All right, fine. So this is all you’re doing?”

Jim fought the urge to roll his eyes, this is why he’d put off piercing them again after joining Starfleet. “Yes, sir, the only change will be at some point I’ll probably add a chain between the top piercing and the middle ear piercing.”

Kirk didn’t know Pike had seen holos of him before he had them all removed. He knew what chain Jim was talking about. “Right. Fine, just don’t get it ripped out in some brawl.”

Jim did roll his eyes at that one, “Yes, Sir.”

Pike reached out to end the call, “Have him file the damn CF-14. It’s not like he’s going to walk away from you. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. I’m damn surprised he hasn’t already bonded with you.” 

Before Jim could say a word the screen went black, the Federation logo beginning it’s slow dance around his screen.

“Bastard,” Jim sighed. Then regretted it as the movement of his chest caught his shirt. “Fuck,” he whimpered pulling his shirt away from his chest. He leaned forward and dropped his head on to his desk, letting his shirt hang forward. This way was a bit of a double edged sword. His shirt wasn’t touching anything but the little bit of gravity was pulling the blood forward towards his swollen nipples. 

“Captain?”

Jim jerked upright and yelped again, as once again his damn undershirt caught. “Oh my Gods, what the fuck was I thinking?”

Uhura bit her tongue and flattened out her lips to keep from laughing her ass off as her Captain comically grabbed his shirt and held it out away from himself.

“I had a girlfriend at the Academy, Yasmina. We all joked and called her Dead Girl Walking because she was the exact opposite of me.” The dark skinned woman leaned against the door frame, “We went to one of those revival waterparks and she ended up severely sunburnt. She had to walk around for over a week holding her uniform away from her chest.”

“So you’re saying I look like some cadet with a sunburn?”

Uhura shrugged but then nodded, “Yeah, pretty much.”

“Thanks,” Jim sighed again. He gently let his shirt fall into place and ran a hand through his hair, “What did you need Lieutenant?”

“There’s a holo message for you from Admiral Pike.”

“Great, send it through, Gods only knows what it is now.”

Uhura knew, the admiral hadn’t marked it private or priority one, so she had opened it to verify it was a clean file. It had been. It also let her know how bad Tarsus had been on Kirk. “Of course, Sir.”

A minute later his terminal beeped and he keyed open the file, and chuckled. Damn he looked young. He debated for a moment before he forwarded it to Spock and Bones. He figured they deserved to see him as a seventeen year old trouble maker. This particular photo was actually a mugshot. He’d been picked up for a drunk and disorderly, if he remembered right.

He got an immediate response from Bones of, ‘Oh look, a juvenile delinquent, how cute’. 

A reply from Spock continued the conversation, ‘Your eyes appear more blue now’. 

Jim snorted. ‘Thanks you two, I share a bad day with you and I get sarcasm’. 

Spock came back with, ‘There was no sarcasm. This holo does not capture the true color of your eyes’.

The ‘Suck up’ was from Bones.

Spock’s text popped up to read, ’There is no need to ‘suck up’, as I can-’

Bones overrode what he thought Spock was going to type with ‘AWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LALALALALA!!!!!!!!’

Jim sat back and laughed, he knew damn good and well that Spock would have never finished that sentence, but the mere inference of sex between Spock and Jim was enough to send Bones into a tizzy.

A second messaging window opened with nothing but ‘ >:) ’ 

No one could tell Jim that Vulcans, especially his Vulcan, didn’t have the driest, snarkiest, most sarcastic sense of humor in the entire galaxy. To use a twentieth century devil emoji to point out how hard he was yanking McCoy’s chain… yeah that was his Vulcan. His response was ‘ROFLMFAO’.

“I am unfamiliar with this particular acronym,” Spock said causing Jim to jump in his chair and grab his chest, only to yelp, again.

Spock grimaced on Jim’s behalf, maybe he should have talked Jim out of those particular additions. They seem to be causing him an excessive amount of discomfort. 

“Rolling on floor, laughing my fucking ass off,” Jim explained.

Spock raised one eyebrow then nodded once. “I will assume there was no actual rolling on the floor.”

Jim shook his head, “No, no rolling, just a whole lot of chuckling.”

“I would like to offer a suggestion, if I may.”

“Sure Spock, what’s up?”

“I suggest that you seek Dr. McCoy’s aid with bandages.”

“Yeah, I suppose that would be a good idea. This is getting irritating,” Jim stood to head down to MedBay. 

“May I inquire as to how the briefing went before you go?”

Jim gave Spock a quick up date, remembering to tell him about filing the CF-14. He enjoyed the look of confusion and almost pure terror that flashed over Spock’s eyes. “Gonna tell your dad now?” Jim had wondered if Spock was ever going to tell Sarek. He was both excited and terrified at the thought of the ambassador knowing.

“I told him in our last conversation. He was accepting of our relationship.”

“Wait, you told your dad, but didn’t tell me that you told him? I’ve been worried about that since the first kiss.”

Spock understood with Jim’s first word he had made an error, he thought he had been getting better at realizing what things he needed to relay. “I,” he paused and tried again, “he was accepting of the relationship and stated he would no longer search for a mate for me. Something I had never asked him to procure for me. I regret not realizing you would be concerned about my father’s reaction. I would not have allowed his reaction to influence my relationship with you even if it had not been favorable.”

Jim sighed, he knew that about Spock, Sarek hadn’t been thrilled with Spock dating Uhura, but he’d still done it. “Yeah, sure, you’re right. I’m sorry, just one of those human things.”

Spock reached out and ran his thumbs over Jim’s cheek, “I did say I would likely make mistakes.”

Jim chuckled, “Yeah we did, its fine. I know you wouldn’t leave because he asked you to, but I don’t want to come between you two either. You two are the only family you have.” Jim understood the feeling of going it alone in the universe.

“That is not strictly true,” Spock leaned his forehead into Jim’s “as my father has a large family, however, yes, he is the only family I communicate with on a regular basis.”

Jim pressed into Spock’s hand before sneaking a kiss to the palm, he was being a little shit because he knew that was one step short of kneeling and kissing something else on Spock. He stepped away and smirked, “I’m gonna go find Bones. Fill out that CF-14 before Pike has my head on a pike.”

Spock nodded, “I have wondered why the form for declaring a relationship is called a CF-14.”

Jim laughed hard at the question, “It stands for Cluster Fuck 14. The fourteen is a reference to an old Terran holiday on February Fourteenth, called Valentine’s Day, it was a holiday for couples. And relationships can become a giant cluster fuck when people are stuck in the same small space for months at a time. So CF-14.” Jim kept laughing as he left his ready room to find Bones and a couple of bandages.

Spock shook his head once, Humans were crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write smut because I was sending it to a friend who is not into smut. If you want smut i will add it. Just let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> Also my nose is now re-pierced. And I made the mistake of making a horrible pun. I got it pierced at my tattoo parlor. My girl Tori asked me how I felt. I said I felt whole again.   
> She laughed and said yep you got one.   
> I called her a bitch and she blew kisses at me.   
> She’s going to hurt me next time she’s holding that damn needle gun. I just know it.


End file.
